


PARASITE

by kirkhammer



Series: INVENTORY [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Decay, Other, POV Second Person, kos parasite, mom trauma, nightmare slain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkhammer/pseuds/kirkhammer
Summary: A bottomless curse, a bottomless sea, source of all greatness, all things that be.
Series: INVENTORY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894123
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	PARASITE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0plus2equals1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0plus2equals1/gifts).



It has not been so long that you’ve forgotten,  surely , the subtle taste of ocean decay?  Not thick and stagnant, the sulphuric utterance of something still, brown and oozing, but foul nonetheless .  That strange salt scent that cools to freshness in your mind is absent here, as you look at it, at the scum of it, at the bubbling foam it spits on the sand and the quivering weeds it drags like its own entrails over the shore . The tide rises and sinks and begs to drag you with it. There is no line where it meets the horizon. Your feet  are rooted in the pallid ground. There are no steps left for you to take. 

Still, in the cavern, they sing. Your stomach turns.

Is it the scent of the grey expanse that fizzles at your boots that sickens you, you wonder? Or of rotting Mother Kos? 

God  gently jellifying on the shore.  Her Holy Body become translucent, the luminescence beneath Her skin slick and souring to a sullen bruise like gathering storm . Soon She will be the full colour of the sky. Of the Sea, swallowed by the silt and melted to nothing. Erased and eroded and forgotten. See, now, as the water touches Her, something still moves within the sack of Her body.

You reach down to touch her softening body - everything the Night has sapped from you and still this curiosity remains . You would think that by now, you would have learned. The substance that sloughs from her clings to your fingers and sends ice up your spine. Your ears ring with that keening, spinning whine that you know you can’t hear. Her bloated body gives. In a second Kos is gone. _S_ _he is your mother, her bones thin and fragile in your palm, her skin like old paper, weathered and close to dust. She has the teeth that first tore into you, here. She has the carved hands of your keeper. She is the body, rotting in the sand._

And your skin, Hunter, is no longer your own. Your pores gaping, your bones hollow, your lungs - if they are still lungs - creaking with every breath. Your sinew has softened and would yield beneath nails like rotten wood. Do not dwell on that. (You asked for this, after all.) Your body, carved to host the last of the writhing children She had birthed. 

Feel them squirm now. Feel them surge through your empty pale veins and pool in the cavern of your chest. You once knew what that meant, the churning in your core, when the feeling was yours.

You ought to have realised when you first touched the Heavens, that they too were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my lovely pals to suggest some bloodborne items as prompts, and promised they could commit acts of violence against me if I didn't follow through. So here I am,


End file.
